


Liquid Courage

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You have a crush on Bucky and in an attempt to avoid saying the wrong thing you accidentally make him think you're avoiding him





	Liquid Courage

Bucky had always caught your eye, but you'd never had the confidence to speak to him one on one for more than a few minutes.

In a room full of other people it was fine, but as soon as it was just you and him you freaked out and made an excuse to leave.

One thing you had tonight which you hadn't then though was liquid courage.

You could still taste the alcohol on your lips as Nat and Steve called it a night and Sam left not long after.

Feeling so comfy where you nestled amongst the couch cushions you hummed in content.

"So I guess I should call it a night too" Bucky's voice was the only thing that reminded you he was there.

"Awwh, no, stay a little longer" you pouted.

Bucky looked at you with raised eyebrows "you sure you wanna hang out with me?"

You pulled yourself up a little so that you could see him properly and grinned "I always wanna hang out with you".

He squinted for a moment before replying "you coulda fooled me, you usually seem to wanna be anywhere else".

You frown slightly before leaning back and closing your eyes "only 'cos I never know what to say".

Bucky replied quickly "what d'you mean?"

"I can never be as cool as Nat, or as smart as Wanda" you frowned "and Sharon is just so easy to be around...I'm just blah".

Silence surrounded you and you opened your eyes to find Bucky looking at you shocked.

"See" you sighed "I said the something wrong, I'm an idiot" you dropped your head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Y/n" Bucky spoke your name softly.

Pulling your head up you drowsily met his eyes.

"Are you saying that you like me?" Bucky asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Maybe" you giggled in your drunken state "do I get a prize if I do?"

Bucky laughed a little at your words "depends what prize you want?"

You pouted as you thought about it "a cuddle?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Bucky smiled as he moved over to the couch you were sat on and held an arm out for you.

Not wasting the opportunity you scooted over to him and cuddled into his side.

He wrapped his arm around you and rested his cheek on top of your head.

You hummed in content as you closed your eyes.

x-x-x-x-x

When you woke up the next morning you were instantly affronted by the bright light entering the windows.

Grumbling slightly you went to move your arm to wipe the sleep from your eyes only to find it was pinned down by something.

Looking around in confusion you were shocked to find Bucky wrapped around you, an arm holding you close.

He was still sleeping, looking more peaceful than ever.

Trying to think back to the night before you slowly remembered your drunken confessions, a blush spreading across your face as you did so.

On the plus side, Bucky didn't exactly seem disgusted, I mean you were currently cuddled up to him.

Laying your head down and trying to make the most of the moment you lightly traced the patterns on his metal arm with your fingers.

So lost in your own little world you jumped slightly as Bucky grumbled in your ears "y'know that tickles right?"

"Sorry" you mumbled and halted your movements, turning to meet his eyes only to find him smiling back at you "I uh".

He loosened his hold slightly "I hope you don't think I took advantage of you, I just didn't wanna wake you".

"It's fine, I just hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable" you apologised.

"You could never" he grinned "in fact I'm glad I finally know why you always seem to avoid me".

"Uh yeah" you laughed nervously.

"Especially since I always want to spend more time around you" he added.

"You do?" you rose your eyebrows in shock.

"Well I don't cuddle up with just anyone" he joked.

You laughed along "so you like me?"

"How about I tell you over breakfast" he asked.

"That'd be nice" you grinned.


End file.
